My Husband, My Mate
by Kimi4Life
Summary: A sweet oneshot of Kagome remembering how she and InuYasha finally got together. Set in present day Tokyo.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own these words.

A/N: To my fans- I've changed my pen name! Yeah I am an artist, but I'm so much more than that really. So, my new pen name is Kimi4Life.

* * *

My Husband

I don't know when it first turned from dislike to love, maybe I was always in love with him, but I would never admit it to myself, or him for that matter, especially him. But I can guess when his feelings started to change, its actually rather funny really, the way it all panned out.

You'd never guess my family and his family knew each other over a disagreement, when they get together, it's a real party, excluding Inuyasha of course. He more sits in my corner and sulks the entire time than anything else.

Inuyasha aside, all hateful feelings are gone and forgotten, but apparently the story is that my ancestor Kikyo had a run in with one of theirs, and we had always kept each other in mind ever since.

But on with my story, well, then again, maybe it was Kikyo's story too, a means to the end of a feud.

As soon as I was born, I was promised to him. A Higurashi promise, one that was going to be sure hard to back out of if my feelings weren't on target. But it wasn't my feelings, it was his.

As soon as I could walk and talk, Inuyasha made it clear to me his didn't like me. And from that moment on I swore to him and myself that I didn't much like him either.

My own feelings started to change as I grew older, and I began to wonder just why Inuyasha hated me so very much, as he claimed. I remember my conversation with my mother so clearly.

"_Mom, why does Inuyasha hate me so much? Aren't I promised to him?"_

"_Well yes, but you must understand Kagome, from what I hear, you look very much like your ancestor, the priestess Kikyo." She replied pouring over her cooking recipe as she talked._

"… _Well, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, rather confused._

"_Well I suppose no one ever told you, but it was Inuyasha that Kikyo had the disagreement with."_

"_Wow, you mean he's THAT old?"_

"_He is part demon Kagome. Their family is very powerful, and yet, because he's a half demon, no other female demon will touch him. So a miko is his only choice. Even though he despises Kikyo and her bloodline, his family was very sure that another powerful miko would resurface again later on, you."_

I was thirteen then, and it had never occurred to me just how old Inuyasha is up until that moment. I realized what an awful thing it was for Inuyasha to be forced to be with someone who is the exact replica of an old enemy, where bitter feelings were obviously still involved. And to make it worse, later on it was affirmed that I was actually Kikyo reincarnated.

After that, I swore to myself that I would be nicer to him, if not for my own purposes, then to prove to him that I was not my ancestor, and I sure wouldn't follow in anybody's footsteps but my own.

Nonetheless, my feelings aside, there were still Inuyasha's feelings to be taken into consideration. He hated me, treated me rudely, pulled pranks on me, I tell you; I wasn't going to back down and take it. As much as I wanted to be nice, I wouldn't just roll over and let him prank me over and over again with no retaliation. I was Higurashi Kagome! I have never backed now, nor would I now.

Thus started the prank years, as I call them. My family and his family had the pleasure to watch us prank each other with shameless jokes, some more conniving than others.

But a certain prank I remember is what really changed our relationship completely. I was fifteen I remember and Inuyasha had just spilt green goop all over me during a school play. He was up in my face telling me how funny it looked and how ugly I looked when it happened.

"_You should have seen your face, it was priceless." He scoffed._

"_You know I'll get you back for this, and it will be much worse, since you ruined our play, and my new dress." I said deathly calm; I knew what got his knees quaking._

_Inuyasha halted his comeback for a minute, yes it was working, before getting into my face again, "Keh! As if! What can you do to me?!"_

"_Do you really want to know?" I whispered so he had to come closer to hear._

"_What?"_

"_This!" I screamed. I dove forward and pressed my lips to his. _

At the time, I just wanted to shock his socks off, and I did. He left that night without the angry parting "Keh" that he usually gives me when I tell him goodbye.

And the really bad pranks stopped after that too, he still pranked me, but they were small and harmless, and I guess he did it just to save face. Of course, so did I.

More and more I began to wonder just what kind of relationship Kikyo and Inuyasha shared, and the disagreement they had. And so naturally I asked my mother.

"_Kagome I was waiting until you were older, but I think you are old enough now to understand. Inuyasha was looking for a miko, like you, and he came across Kikyo. They became friends and were almost wed." I gasped, "But a deceitful demon tricked her into thinking Inuyasha was using her and she refused to marry him after that._

"_She ended up marrying someone else, passing on her spiritual powers through the bloodline until now."_

I was shocked to say the least, obviously I had found the reason for Inuyasha's animosity toward me. I looked exactly like the woman that betrayed him, and this made me forgive him even more.

But it wasn't until I was eighteen that Inuyasha finally sat me down to talk the important talk.

"_Kagome, I thought maybe it's time and your old enough to talk seriously about the engagement…"_

_My eyes widened slightly and my heart started to race at his first mention of our connection to each other, "Okay…" was my oh so fantastic intelligent reply. He gave a subtle smile and I knew he noticed how I reacted. He has a thing called demon senses that I hate very much at this moment._

"_A lot has changed since you grew up…" He managed, and finally I realized that he was just as nervous as I was, which prompted my smile …and my courage._

"_Yeah, I don't hate you anymore." Blushing furiously at the boldness of my reply, and the insinuation._

"_Really?" Inuyasha replied shocked, "After everything I've put you through, you don't hate me?" _

"_Inuyasha." I murmured, "I know more than you think. Did you think I would be in the dark forever over what occurred between you and Kikyo?"_

_Inuyasha blushed, "Uh… I never thought."_

"_And after understanding the problem, do you think that I could be angry with you for being angry with 'Kikyo's reincarnate'?"_

_Inuyasha blushed even more, "…I'm not angry anymore."_

_This made my breath catch, and I must have looked like a tomato. My heart was about to jump out of my chest at this point, and Inuyasha's face was suddenly coming closer to mine. _

_But I remembered my feelings for him, over all the nervousness and shyness and embarrassment, so I closed the gap, and ultimately sealed my fate._

So I guess in a way, I did follow in Kikyo's footsteps. Who knew I would fall in love with the same man...twice.

* * *

A/N: Please review, I know there are mistakes and it needs a lot of work, but I would love to know what you guys think. Flames are welcome if necessary.


End file.
